Sakura's Wrath
by The Annoyed Writer
Summary: Three years have past naruto returned six months ago and now sasuke, the only problem he bruoght team hebi with him. This was something I came up with when I was board. rated just in case. mostly Teen


Chapter 1

Three years ago Sasuke left Konoha. Now he's returned after killing both, Orochimaru and his brother Itachi. Unfortunately he brought Team Hebi with him.

Sakura was lying face down asleep on her pillow, enjoying her day off. What better way to do that then sleeping in...

" SAKURA-CHAN?!, " Came an obnoxious voice. " Sakura-chan, wake up !! "

Or Not.

She rolled over, covering her head with the pillow attempting to quite the voice that interrupted her peaceful sleep.

" Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan said that if you don't get up and come to her office, she won't train you for a whole month. " said the voice.

Sakura shot up annoyed. Glaring at the door she asked, " And why would she say that, Naruto? " She stalked over to her door, ripping it open she glared. " You know today is my day off. "

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto smiled sheepishly. " Don know, she just said to come to her office, immediately. "

They walked to her office in silence. Upon arriving three things happened spontaneously. One: Naruto began jumping up and down, proclaiming that if this was a dream he would stop eating ramen for a year. Two: Tsunade drank six bottles of sake in under 5 seconds. The reason for this was, Three: Sakura swore using every curse word she knew, including the ones she made up.

This reaction caused everyone to stair wide eyed at the girl.

It was sometime before anything was said.

Tsunade coughed before speaking, " I called you all here, because Uchiha Sasuke has returned and will be assigned to stay with one of you as part of his probation. " She looked around the room making sure she had their attention before continuing. " Sizunae, bring him in. " She waited until Sizunae had retrieved the Uchiha before continuing. " Uchiha Sasuke. " she began. " You have left your village in order to gain power from Orochimaru, enemy of Konoha, and as such you have been charged with treason. Do you deny this? " She asked looking pointedly at the last surviving Uchiha. Said Uchiha looked dully back. Taking this as a 'no' Tsunade continued, " Not only this but you return brining enemy shinnobi into my village with out permission, in turn endangering Konoha and should be executed immediately. However do to that fact that you are the last surviving Uchiha and we can't afford to lose such a valuable asset right now with the Akatsuki being the most deadly threat to all shinnobi nations. I will not kill you. As for your team they will be- " she was cut off by the Uchiha. " My team is not a threat to this village, so there is no reason to have them killed or even imprisoned for that matter. " Said Sasuke.

" Vary well then. they will not be executed, but if they show the slightest sense that they intend to betray Konoha you will be the one to suffer the fall, understand. " He nodded. " Good now as for your punishment you will be on probation from here on out until I decide other wise, you will not be allowed out side the village, nor will you be assigned any missions. You will be placed under house arrest as part of your probation. do you have any objections? " Tsunade was smiling, it wouldn't make a difference if he did she wasn't going to budge on this it was to much fun. Shaking his head knowing that arguing would be pointless he asked, " Who will I be staying with then? "

" Sakura. " She said with out a second thought.

" No. "

All eyes where once again on the pink haired Konoichi.

" What? " asked Tsunade.

" I said, no. I will not watch him." Sakura repeated flatly. " I refuse to watch an asshole, who doesn't give a shit about anyone but themselves. If you want him watched then find someone else or put him in prison, where he belongs along with his team. "

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, since when had Sakura of all people hate Sasuke. Wasn't she suppose to love him? Naruto wasn't the only one having a hard time digesting this, Sasuke was too. Surly she hadn't changed that much, had she?

" Sakura," Tsunade glared at her " You will watch Sasuke, weather or not you like it. That's an order. Sasuke, " She was looking at him now. " You are to be at Sakura's apartment this evening with your things. "

Looking back at Sakura she added, " Sakura you are to treat this as a mission if you like, but he will live with you until his probation is over. Is that clear, Sakura? "

Sakura closed her eyes answering " Hai, Tsunade-suishou " Storming out of the office, turning around to close the door she glared at the Uchiha she slammed the door.

That evening.

Sakura returned home after beating several defenseless trees to the ground in an attempt to relieve her anger before Sasuke arrived at her apartment. " _How dare she make me watch that stuck up, kiss my ass I'm better then you, you aren't worth my time, asshole Uchiha jerk that left me unconscious on a god damn bench and tried to kill me twice... _" She was interrupted form her thoughts by a knock on the door.

Slowly she got up and putting on her pleasantly fake pleasant smile she opened the door. " Hello Uchiha. " she said curtly, stepping aside to let the vile Uchiha in. " Hey " was all the greeting she got. " The gust room is down the hall to your left across form mine. Do you need me guide you so you don't get lost?" she said, though he didn't miss the acid in her voice or the jibe to his intelligence. " No. "

Following her directions he walked down the hall and opened the door to his left, after setting his things down he examined the room. Te walls where a light orange closer to a yellow, there was a small oak night stand next a queen sized bed with covers matching the shade of the walls, and a small closet.

Leaving the room he examined the rest of the house, the wall mostly cream colors in varying shades some lighter others slightly darker decorated with pictures and paintings. The layout of the living room was simple, contemporary a couch faced forward at the television with two chairs angled towards the couch, with a frosted glass coffee table in the center.

Once he finished critiquing Sakura's apartment he decided he liked it, it had that homey feeling.

Just then Sakura came out of her room. " What are you doing Sasuke? " she asked.

" Nothing, just taking a look around. " he turned around smirking. " What not to your liking, Sasuke-kun? " She sneered. Sasuke was confused " No, I like it, it feels like home. " He stated, unable to understand her sudden hostility.

" Oh um thanks, I guess. " Sakura was taken aback she had expected him to insult her like he usually did.

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment facing each other. Un till Sasuke finally cracked, " So when do we eat? " he asked hoping to interrupt the silence. Sakura was about to speak when her stomach let out a loud gurgling sound, Sasuke smirked, " I'll take that as a 'now'. " She laughed nervously, " Um yeah. "

Later

Sakura was cutting up some onions in the kitchen when Sasuke walked into the room. Leaning against the wall he watched silently as she prepared their dinner.

30 MINUTES LATER

Finished preparing dinner, Sakura pulled out two plates setting them on the table, she turned to get a couple cups and the food she smiled. Sasuke stood up grabbing the food off the stove and set it on the center of the table.

Getting some silverware her and Sasuke sat down and piled food on their plates.

" What did you and Naruto do while I was gone? " Sasuke asked, the awkward silence that had persisted when they were in the hall had moved itself into the kitchen unnerving him again.

" Huh? " her head shot up started from her thoughts, not expecting his sudden question.

" What have you and Naruto been doing since I've been gone? " he repeated

" Oh, well... Naruto left with Jariah to train. He just returned a few months ago. " she said.

" Naruto trained with the perverted sage, that's no surprise. What about you, Sakura? "

" Oh um... I just. " She looked down at the table uncomfortable. " After you left I just cried, I didn't actually do anything. Then Naruto came back form their mission to retrieve you and told me he failed I begged Tsunade-sama to make me her apprentice. She's been my teacher ever since. "

After Dinner

Sasuke helped Sakura with the dishes before going to his given room.

Despite it only being 7a.m. he was dead on his feet laying down he was out before his head even hit the pillow.

With Sakura

She sat on her bed starring at the ceiling " _Sasuke, why? Why did you... why now? Why did you come back now? After I've tried so hard to forget about my feelings for you, why? _" she thought, glad she wouldn't start crying unlike a few months ago.


End file.
